A pan-tilt-zoom camera is a camera that is capable of remote directional and zoom control. The combination of the movement of the camera in a horizontal plane, or panning, and movement of the camera in a vertical plane, or tilting, enables the camera to have a broad and controlled field of view. Such cameras are often used in surveillance and monitoring applications.